SimpleFlips/frenemies
Allies # Minus World # BUP # Foxen # Loohhoo # Beesafree # Someone named Emma # Thomas Edison # Kirby # Meta Knight # LordFluffy # Kaze Emanuar # AutisticYui # The Police # Roxanne # Mung Daal # Fred # Harry # Complex Rolls # Wavy # Cheese05 # ScrubSpeedrunner # Donkey # Proper Adhesive (Questionable) # All of the Cubeez # SethDrumsTV # FoxFan720 # Top 10 Dylan # SimpleFlips' Discord Moderators # Banger Lights # StayHydratedBot # Foxen's gay finger # Victuracor # Grandpa's Balls # Gotta Sweep # Alexander Gram Hark (Citation needed) # Arle Nadja # Guitar Hero Guitar # VestingBarbecue # Luke Saward # FireMario925 # Vargskelethor # CaptainPresto (aka The Seemingly Gay, but not, Pirate) # Carbuncle # All plumberkind # Stefán Karl Stefánsson # The B button (although it tends to bail on him a lot especially in chaos mode) # Ligma # Chaos Mario 64 (When he's lucky) # High Octane Juice Bottles # Lasagna (Debatable) # Garfield (Also debatable) # John F. President # The fucking football ad # Felegg # That Star # KiritoGaming Neutral # Pannenkoek2012 # Mario # Baldi 1.3.1 # Brodute? (made some good hacks but also made Night of Doom) # The Germany language # Simple's older brother, Complex Maneuvers # Koopa the Quick # Looh's Mom # Chaos Mode Enemies # Speedrunners # TJ "Henry" Yoshi # MarioFan888 # Hmmmpf (the first donator of 1 2 oatmeal) # Ben # People that create Super Mario Maker levels # People that create Super Mario Maker levels (again) # Hitler # The owl # The bomb # Cannons # Thwomp # Pablo # Abe Lincoln # Puyo Champion Darkass # Piplup Guy # King Dedede # His dad # His mom # His children # His gramma # Runescape # Modern Warfare 2 # His robot overlords # Nathaniel Bandy (and Carl) # 2/3 of Europe population # EilaMario # Chuckya # Bees # Viewers # Shrek # The Green Demon (Or the Purple Demon) # The Hobo Bros. # Zimbo # Wood Man # Chocolate Dildos # Fierce Monkey # The naïveté needed to trust people not to blare earrape over music donations # Alpharad # Gay Baby Jails # People that create Gay Baby Jails # Bowser # Todd Rogers # Lava floors disguised as safe surfaces # LordFluffy # Random Quicksand # People that play Puyo Puyo # People who flex their Tetris highscore # Blaze the Movie Fan # This page # People that create Super Mario Maker levels (again) # People who make homosexual dev pathways # People who do not listen to the lore # OKADEVIL # Baldi # Twitch Chat # Invisible Walls # Horse Cock # Candy Shops # The P switch, for betraying SimpleFlips. # Spikes # Shitty Rom Hacks # Foxen eating shit # His many sons and daughters # People who ask questions already answered in the description # ThePerilousWeavile # Playtime # Super Expert # Alexander Gram Hark # The guy who made the Mad Monster Mansion song (Wind Gagrasseior) # Nice. # Education Connection # Shitty ROMHack cameras # Usamaru # Papa Johns # Elvis Crespo # Yoshi (Simple has shown his willingness to kill any Yoshi) # Gonzalo # FearsomeFire # Little_Tub # Gonzalo # Gonzalo a third time # FBI and cops teaming up # FBI and cops but not teamed up # The guy who made Star Road (Skelux) # Nerve massage's # Jontron # Mr. Vehicle (Enemy to the Flips household) # Permanent loops that cannot be exited # BoB 100 Coins # JRB Flacid Eel Peepee # Chaos Mario 64 # High Octane Juice Cans # Dr James Grime. (Better known as the "e" guy) # The Penny # Ego (suavemente donator) # mario's peenie ween # The explorer guy from Tetris Plus # torva17 # Markus # The D-Pad LordFluffy # LordFluffy Category:Lists